


Treat You Better

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Reposted on new account*Ok so I originally had this story on another account but I deleted it. Probably wasn't my best decision and I'm sorry for those I upset because of it but I'm now reposting it on my new AO3 account.Summary:Spike is in a bad relationship. At first they were happy, until it all changed. Spike is now blind to the blatant abuse he is suffering. Will Xander be able to take Spike out all while finding new love?Inspired by the song Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes.





	1. Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my VERY first story like EVER. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammar/punctuation mistakes.

_'I deserve it'_

Those are the words that are running in Spike's mind as he takes his latest beating. It was stupid really. Spike got home late even though Jake told him to be home by midnight.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT." said Jake as he rained down blow after blow on Spike's face.

It wasn't always like this.There was a time when they would just cuddle on the couch watching Passions while arguing over who's the best character. It started out as little slaps or shoves but eventually he started making mistakes which caused Jake's anger like breaking a plate, hogging the TV or accidentally going into game face during sex. He had told Jake about him being a vampire, what happened with the Initiative and just about everything else. Surprisingly, Jake had took it all really well, having seen that Sunnydale wasn't just an ordinary town. Spike knew he was worthless but hearing coming from someone he loved made it all the more heartbreaking.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-so s-s-sorry." Spike stuttered out. "T-There was a r-r-really bad demon t-t-tonight. Almost k-killed the Slayer and her f-f-friends."

"LIAR." screamed out Jake as he continued his tirade.

"It's the t-t-truth, p-please."

Jake must have believed him because the next thing Spike knew, he was stroking his hand lovingly across his face.

"I'm sorry baby. You know I love you, right?"

Spike nodded his head.

"Good. It's just that you make me so angry sometimes, I just lose control."

"I know, I'm sorry, I love you too."

"Let's go to bed, It's been a long night." said Jake as he led them both to their bedroom.

As they lay in bed, Spike wonders how he was so lucky to find a man like this.

* * *

"No that can't be right." said Giles as he was reading a book trying to find out more about the demon that attacked the Scoobies last night. They were all at the Magic Box trying to find out what exactly came after them last night.

"G-Man, I think you should take a break you've been researching all night.", said Xander in genuine concern for his mentor. "You can look up more later."

"Yeah, we can research more. You really do deserve a break.", said Willow backing up Xander's suggestion.

"I wish I could but if that kind of demon was strong enough to almost take down a Slayer, we must find its weaknesses as soon as possible"

"Giles, if you continue like this you'll run yourself into the ground.", said Buffy trying let Giles see reason. "What matters it that the demon last night is dead and there haven't been any signs that another one like it is coming. We can figure it out later."

"Figure what out later?", said Spike as he strutted in as if he owned the place, as always.

"Oh we were ju-", Xander tried to say had he not looked up and cut off at the sight of the vampire's face. "What happened to your face, Bleach Boy? You didn't have those when we fought the demon last night."

 _'Shit'_ , Spike said in his head. Even with his heightened healing, light shades of bruises outlined his face and his left eye was still slightly swollen. _'Jake must have done more damage than I thought.'_

"Got attacked by another one on the way home. Not nearly as strong as the other one but could still pack a bloody good punch.", said Spike as he quickly conjured up a lie in his head. Jake would be so angry if he told the truth and he didn't want to upset him anymore than he already has.

"Wow. It really did a number on you.", said Buffy surprised that a demon could do so much damage to Spike but kept that last thought to herself.

Giles and Willow had similar looks of surprise on their faces but kept silent.

Xander immediately knew Spike was lying. He knew it wasn't like the vampire to make a simple demon do any damage to him. Even with chip, Spike could kill demons so it must have been a human since it was obvious that he hadn't fought back judging by the signs of no damage to his knuckles. Xander decide to let it be....for now.

* * *

A few hours later the Scoobies including Spike and Tara went to the Bronze for a night out. The music was pounding and they were dancing teens everywhere even some openly making out. Spike knew that he should be heading home now as it was past 10 but he didn't want to look suspicious to the Scoobies so he reluctantly stayed hoping Jake wouldn't be too mad when he got home.

"Hey, who's that guy coming towards us." said Willow looking over the shoulders of her companions. Spike turned around and was mortified. It was Jake. He must have noticed Spike with the group of friends. Spike tried to formulate a plan but he was too late as Jake had already reached the group.

Xander noticed how Spike tensed when the man started coming over. He started to wonder how he knew this guy.

"Hey Spike, who're your friends?" said the man looking at Spike as if expecting an explanation.

"U-Uhm, this is Buffy, the S-Slayer and her friends Xander, Willow and her g-girlfriend Tara." Spike stuttered out not knowing what else to do. "This is Jake, my b-boyfriend."

Anybody with eyes could see the genuine looks of shock on the rest of the group's faces. Nobody had ever taken Spike as the gay type, but maybe bi though. However these looks were replaced with murmured greetings.

"I'm Xander, Spike never mentioned having a boyfriend." said Xander with a reluctant handshake and fake smile. Spike looked as if he was scared of the man next to him.

"Why is that Spike?", asked Jake with a hint of anger in his tone. Spike subtly shrank under his words but stayed silent.

"Well it's late so Spike and I better head home now" said Jake whilst dragging Spike away from the group. "It was nice to finally meet the people Spike talks about all the time. Wish I could say the same for myself."

Tara then voiced the whole Scooby Gang's thoughts. "Well that was unexpected."

* * *

As soon as Spike entered the door of there apartment he was shoved against the wall by strong hands.

"You fucker, you're cheating on me aren't you?", Jake spat at Spike. "You're fucking one of those kids behind my back."

Spike tried to say something but Jake then backhanded him, the man's ring cutting his cheek.

"N-No I'm not. I promise. It's nothing like that. We were just hanging out after a long day.", Spike finally stuttered out. "I would never do that to us. To you."

Suddenly he fell to the floor after Jake let go of the front of his shirt. That's when kicks started coming on to his stomach one after the other.

"And why should I believe you? That's probably why. You've. Been. Staying. Out. Late. Huh?" Jake punctuated each word with a swift kick to his stomach.

"Because you know you're the only one for me." As soon as Spike said those words, the kicks stopped and he was being lifted into muscular arms and carried to the bedroom.

As Jake laid him down on the bed, he said, "You see what you make me do. Do you think I want to hurt you?"

"No", replied Spike. "It's my fault. I should have told you where I was going. I'm sorry" He hoped Jake could forgive his mistake.

"It's okay now. I forgive you" said Jake lovingly while giving a kiss to Spike's forehead. "Do you want some blood?"

"Yes please" the vampire answered while thinking, _'He's way too good to me.'_

Jake left and returned to the room in under five minutes with a mug of heated blood in hand.

After Spike finished his drink, they lay in bed silently.

"Hey Spike" Jake said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Spike questioned

"Do you think you could dye your hair back to it's natural color. I like it better like that.", Jake said unexpectedly. Spike didn't know what to say. He rather liked his hair blonde, which he voiced to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, but you wanna make it up to me, don't you? I've done so much for you so you can do this one thing for me."

 _'Bollocks'_ , Spike but he kept that to himself and reluctantly said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and tell me what you think.


	2. Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for punctuation/grammar errors

The next night, the Scoobies were at the Magic Box discussing last night's incident at the Bronze. "I've never seen Spike act like that." said Tara still in shock at what happened last night. "It's almost like he was scared of the guy."

"I know. Spike basically turned into a different person when that Jake guy came.", said Willow agreeing with the other witch.

"Jake seemed to have some hold on him.", Buffy stated.

"Well I don't like him he seemed way too possessive. I mean c'mon, he literally dragged Spike out of there." said Xander. ' _No one touches my Spike like that.',_ he thought soon after until he realized what he had said in his head. _'When did I start thinking of him as my Spike?'_

"Look guys, if we want to figure this out, we should ask Spike some questions about their relationship. You know? Like how they met, how long they've been together. That kind of stuff.", Willow suggested to the group. She didn't want them to bombard Spike and demand answers. He would never tell them anything if they did that. _  
_

_'Speak of the devil'_ thought Xander as he heard the door open and knew it was Spike. He meant to ask Spike about last night but went silent, along with the rest of the group, after seeing Spike.

"What?" asked Spike at the looks of shock that were on the group's faces. _'He didn't look that bad. Did he?'_

"Spike, you're looking..uh..different today." said the Slayer at Spike's brown curls.

"Guess, I can't call you Bleach Boy anymore, huh? said Xander, wondering why Spike decided to revert back to his natural hair color.

"I was just trying a new look." said Spike with the _'to impress my boyfriend'_ left unsaid.

"Well I, for one like it." voiced Tara."You look good with brown hair." Not only was Spike's hair back to brunette, there was also no gel holding it down so his natural curls showed off.

"Yeah it suits you.", said Willow.

"Okay, can we stop talking about my bloody hair?" questioned Spike in order to change the subject. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"Sure. So Spike, how did you and Jake meet." asked Buffy. Although, she has moved on from Spike, she still considered him a friend and wanted him to be happy.

"Fine.", sighed Spike. "We met at a bar downtown. Let' just say it ended in a one night stand but started something more." The romantic poet in him was creeping out.

"And he knows about everything about Slayers, Vampires and the Hellmouth?" Tara questioned. She didn't trust Spike's boyfriend and wanted to know more.

"Yeah, pretty much.", replied Spike. He didn't know how the conversation drifted into his relationship but he had to stop it or he might reveal something he shouldn't have.

"Not that I don't appreciate your interest in my personal life.", stated Spike sarcastically. "I think we should start focusing more on the demon a couple nights ago." To be honest it actually hurt to talk at all with his bruised ribs still healing from last night.

"Right. Giles and I think we found it. The N'Ras'k'naki demon." said Willow with accurate pronunciation."Very powerful, possibly the strongest species of demon. Even strong enough to-"

"To take down a Slayer." said Spike cutting off the redhead.

"Yep." Willow confirmed. "Let's just hope we don't run into one of those again."

"Since that's over and done with, why don't we go the Bronze to celebrate." suggested Buffy.

"Yeah, sure" were the rest of the Scoobies replies except Spike's.

"Yeah, I can't do that. Jake and I have had a movie night planned for a week and I can't miss it." said Spike. Really that was a lie. He just couldn't handle upsetting Jake by going out _two_ nights in a row.

"That's fine. Come on guys let's go", said Willow upset that Spike couldn't come but understanding of the situation.

"I think I'll follow Spike home and meet you guys there." Xander told to the rest of the group. _'So I can see what this Jake guy is like up close'_ was kept in his head.'

"That's alright Harris. I don't need your help.", spat out Spike. _'Why was he doing this anyways?'_ thought Spike.

"No I insist." replied Xander. "You know you can't win this one Spike."

"Touche." Spike relented.

"Okay, bye Spike. See you soon Xander." said Tara as they left for the Bronze.

* * *

The walk to Spike's flat was mostly silent with occasional question directed at Spike's past life. Finally, they had made it to Spike's home.

"Thanks for this Harris.", said Spike genuinely. He honestly didn't know that he needed the little talk.

"No problem Spike.", replied Xander as he looked into Spike's deep blue eyes. His eyes eventually directed to the former blonde's luscious lips.  _'I need this man, so badly.'_ Xander and didn't even correct himself at that thought.

 _'Here goes nothing.',_ thought Xander as he leaned in to kiss Spike. _' What am I doing? He has a boyfriend'_ he told himself but couldn't bring himself to move his head away.

Spike was startled by the kiss and stood still but gradually returned the kiss. To his dismay, he remembered he was taken and pulled his head back. He pretended he didn't feel fireworks when Harris' lips touched his.

"Um, good night I guess.", said Xander missing the feel of cold lips on his.

"Yeah. You too." said Spike. _'Kiss me again.' 'No you have a boyfriend whom you love and who loves you back.'_ His mind argued. He watched the silhouette of Harris going down the street then went inside.

Unknowingly to Spike, Jake was looking down from the bedroom window and witnessed the entire exchange.

* * *

When Spike closed the door, their was complete silence. _'Hmm, I thought Jake would be home by now.'_ He decided to search for the man around the flat.

"Jake!" Spike called out while walking around. "I'm home." He put his duster on the coat rack and thought, _'He must be in our room.'_

The journey up the stairs to their room was very tense. Spike could feel that something was wrong.

Unfortunately he was right, because when he opened the door, he was greeted with darkness and a "Hello, Spike" from Jake.

"Jake?", Spike asked with a little smile. "Why is it so dark?"

His smile soon disappeared when said boyfriend walked over slowly then shoved him against the wall with a hand around his throat.

"Jake. What's wrong?" asked Spike with difficulty. He didn't need to breathe but it was still hard to make a sensible sound with a tight grip against his throat."

"Don't play dumb, you bitch." replied Jake a he aimed a punch to Spike's torso. "I saw you kissing that kid from the Bronze. You are such a slut."

Jake released his grip but shoved Spike on their bed immediately after. He then held tightly onto Spike's wrist pinning him to the bed. Spike could already feel bruises forming in that area. It was obvious that Jake was using Spike's disadvantage against him

"YOU ARE MINE. YOU HEAR ME?" Jake spat in Spike's face while give him two swift punches to the vampire's face.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed him." said Spike in desperation. It was a stupid thing to do and he knew it but he just wished that Jake calm down.

"Good.", said Jake while handing him a blanket and a pillow. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Spike complied not wanting to cause anymore trouble.

He went downstairs and laid on the couch. ' _I wish I had a bloody_ reflection.',thought Spike as he hoped the damage to his face wasn't too bad. He didn't know how he would explain to the group. He couldn't have been attacked by a demon two nights in a row.

Spike eventually fell asleep with tears streaming down his pale, bruised face, wondering, _'When did this all get so fucking complicated?'_

* * *

As Xander headed home from the Bronze he wondered if it was a good idea to leave Spike alone with Jake.


	3. Catch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was seriously short. Busy, busy, busy.

Spike woke up at 5:30, his natural instinct usually waking him before dawn. At first he wondered, why he was on the couch until he remembered last night with sadness. _'I kissed Xander, I mean Harris, last night.' 'And I liked it.'_ he added as an afterthought.

He could still feel the touch of soft, warm lips against his. _'Snap out of it, Spike'_ he said to himself to get out of his reverie. He suddenly remembered his boyfriend. _'I need to make it up to him.'_ thought Spike. _'Why can't I do anything right?'_ with self hatred deep in his tone

Finally, Spike decided to make breakfast. He wasn't exactly the best cook but he sure as hell could try.

He went into the kitchen with the windows closed and curtains drawn, as was all the windows in their flat. About ten minutes later, he had actually made pretty decent breakfast without burning the whole kitchen down. He hadn't lived over 200 years without learning a few things.

"Jake?" Spike called out."Could you come down for a minute luv?" He really hoped Jake like it.

"What?" replied Jake rather angrily but Spike chose to ignore that.

When Jake came to the kitchen, his face remained upset, expecting an answer as to why he was being called down at this ungodly hour.

"I made breakfast for you. I knew that last night was a mistake and I wanted to make it up to you." Spike told him, praying that he would appreciate the gesture.

"Wow baby, thanks. Who knew you were good for something?" said Jake with a smile and a kiss to the vampire's cheek before sitting down tasting the food.

"This is good." said Jake genuinely."It still doesn't mean I forgive you but your on your way."

_'At least I'm getting somewhere.'_ thought Spike.

"Oh and Spike? I don't want you seeing that guy again." said Jake. "In fact, you can't meet those 'friends' of yours again." He told Spike saying the word friends with distaste in his voice.

Spike could handle all the things Jake told him but this just took it too far.

"You can't tell me that." Spike shouted at Jake."Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Spike went silent with wide eyes, not believing that he had had just done that.

"What did you just say to me?" whispered Jake in a deathly quiet voice. Spike knew he was fucked and there was no turning back.

"ANSWER ME, YOU BITCH." he spat at Spike while throwing the glass plate he was eating from at the former blonde. Luckily Spike moved inches away before the plate could hit him.

That distraction gave Jake enough time for Jake to grab Spike's hair and hold it just above the still very hot stove. Spike could easily shove Jake off but the chip prevented him from laying a hand on the man.

As Jake pressed his cold cheek right on the stove causing intense pain and definite burns, he whispered in Spike's ear "You even make sound, I'll throw you into the sun." The threat went almost unheard from Spike due to both his cheek and ear being pressed on the appliance.

Thankfully, Jake removed his face away from the stove but that only led to being thrown on the floor and receiving a flurry of kicks aimed at his abdomen.

"You. Are. Mine. Not. Some. Kid's. Mine." said Jake as he punctuated each word with a kick to Spike's stomach. Each harder than the last.

"Yes. I'm your's. I won't see them anymore, I promise." said Spike as the kicks eventually aimed to his face.

Jake's tirade stopped soon after then bent down, told Spike, "If you know what's good for you, you'll remember that." then walked away leaving Spike curled up on the floor.

For once, not for a very long time in his unlife, Spike was genuinely terrified.

* * *

 

"Oh my God, where is Spike?!" exclaimed Buffy, impatient as said vampire was late to the Scoobies meeting.

"Xander, you left him at his flat last night, right?" Tara asked the dark haired boy.

"Yeah." replied Xander. "Maybe he's just running a little late."

"Yeah, but it's night so he should be here by now." said Willow. "After all he _is_ a lot faster than the humans."

"Guys, it's getting late. I say we just do this meeting now and tell Spike the deets tomorrow." suggested the Slayer.

"Okay fine." said Willow. "So far, it's been relatively safe but......."

The witch's voice faded out from Xander as he was too busy thinking about what could have happened to Spike.

* * *

The urge to know what happened to Spike was too great so after bidding his friends farewell, he set course for Spike's flat, the directions he now knew by heart.

As he went up to the door and knocked. He prayed to God that Jake wouldn't be the one to open it, as he didn't think he could deal with Spike's obnoxious boyfriend.

Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on his side tonight because, it was said person who answered.

"What do you want?" said Jake in an irritated tone

_'Rude much?'_ thought Xander but nevertheless attempted to speak to the man somewhat politely.

"Good night to you to" he replied sarcastically. "I'm looking for Spike."

"He can't come down right now." Jake said abruptly.

"Why?" asked Xander suspiciously.

"Cuz, he doesn't want to see you or your friends right no!" Jake exclaimed

"Well-" "Jake? What's going on?" said vampire asked as he cut off Xander.

Xander's eyes widened as he finally caught sight of Spike. He had a huge burn on his cheek and bruises on his face and faint lines of fingers around his throat but the most prominent were the ones on his torso. Purple, yellow and blue shades littered his chest and abdomen.

"That's why he can't see anyone right now." Jake said a little smugly. "He was hurt and I'm taking care of him. Isn't that right Spike?"

Spike hesitated but quickly covered it up with a "Yes, another vamp jumped me but I dusted him right after.''

"Now that that's settled, you can go now." said Jake annoyed and punctuated with a slam of the door in Xander's face.


	4. All I Ask

As soon as he slammed the door in that Harris kid's face, he turned to face Spike, with a venomous look in his eyes.

"You see that kid? You can never see him or any of his friends again. Got it?" Jake spat out, anger clear in his voice.

Spike nodded, afraid to say anything in case it made Jake even more upset.

Jake started walking up to Spike, grabs his arms and presses a fierce, hard kiss to the vampire's lips.

Spike kissed him back albeit less enthusiastically. Jake suddenly started to unbuckle his pants, so Spike pushed him off, ending the kiss.

"Jake, I'm not in the mood tonight. Another time, I promise." Spike told Jake, calmly refusing his advances.

"What's wrong baby?" Jake asked in a sickly sweet voice. "You're always up for a little romp."

"I know." said Spike. He knew he wasn't acting like himself but he couldn't let Jake know the reason for that. "I'm just tired that's all."

"Ugh. Fine." said Jake in a slightly whining voice."You owe me though."

"Thank you for understanding love." Spike said while leaning up to kiss Jake on the lips.

"Yeah. Whatever." said Jake in a disappointed tone."I'm going to bed. You can come now."

Spike followed closely behind Jake thankful he didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore.

* * *

"I swear, Spike looked so....broken." Xander told the group as he recalled what happened last night when he went to Spike's flat. "He was terrified. I could see it in his eyes."

"What did Spike say when you were there?" asked Buffy. She only hoped that nothing too serious had happened to Spike.

"He said he was jumped by some vamps." said Xander sullenly. "It looked like he was just agreeing with what Jake said."

"Spike would tell us if something's wrong, right?" said Tara until she realized what she had just said. They all knew that Spike was too proud to ever say if something's wrong.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." said Xander sarcastically.

"We can at least try." Tara replied back even though she knew that what Xander said was true.

"Maybe Tara's right. For all we know, Spike could have just been jumped and was just a bit shaken up." said Willow as she tried to ease the situation.

"I hope so." said Xander as his worry for Spike became overwhelming.

* * *

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING NUISANCE." shouted Jake as he straddled Spike's hips, on the floor, while pummeling said vampire.

"I'm sorry. I swear, I didn't mean it." said Spike as he got a few words out before the beating started again. To be honest, he didn't even remember what they were fighting about but he knew that it was his fault.

Jake stopped punching him, but he then leaned in dangerously close to Spike's face.

"Listen, you slut. No one will ever love you like I do, so I suggest you clean up your act before you're completely alone again."

Spike knew that no one ever really, loved him. The only person was him mum but she probably only cared because he was her son, no other reason. Darla, Angelus and Drusilla were definitely out. Darla found him annoying , Angelus left him right after he got his precious soul and Dru only stayed for a century because she was bat-shit crazy. Buffy didn't love him. The rest of the Scoobies only tolerated him. Who was he kidding? He had no one.

"I will. I promise." replied Spike sadly.

Jake planted a kiss on Spike's soft lips.

"You better." said Jake as he pulled back his head. "You still disobeyed me though. For that, you get no blood for a month."

Spike nodded his head. He knew he would be weak from no blood but he also knew that he deserved a punishment.

_'Maybe he'll finally forgive me.'_ thought Spike as he hoped that going through with it would mean that Jake wouldn't be mad at him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not have noticed by now. The titles of the chapters are songs or song lyrics, In my opinion, the songs don't really fit the chapters but just thought it would be good to know.


	5. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit non-con in this chapter. If you are uncomfortable with this stuff please skip this one.

It's been months since Xander last saw Spike. He knew it could have never taken nearly that long for a vampire to heal from his injuries. He knew something more was wrong with Spike but he couldn't even talk to him.

Whenever he went to Spike's flat, the door was always locked with the curtains drawn and even when he called out Spike's name, there was no answer as if no one was there. The overwhelming worry he felt months before for Spike became an unbearable ache. However, luck would be on his side today.

After a night out at the Bronze with Scoobies in celebration of their latest win, Xander was walking back home. Spike's flat is actually in the same direction but he gave up on trying to make contact with whoever was inside. He had passed it a few minutes ago when he saw a figure coming in his direction.

It wasn't until after he/she passes him that he made out who it was. It was Spike. He could make out that hair and figure anywhere (Even if the hair was still brown).

He turned around and called out, "Spike!". The vampire stopped for just a second before he sped up his pace.

Xander started to run after him. The vampire was much slower than usual. In no time, he caught up to him and Spike eventually turned to face him.

Xander's breath caught in his throat as he saw the vampire for the first time in so long. Even in the darkness of the night, he could make out the vampire's face.

Spike was extremely pale, even for him. He had a black eye which was swollen and a split lip with some fading bruises about his face, made even clearer by the paleness of his skin. His face was gaunt making his cheek bones way more defined than they already were. His arms were wrapped around himself indicating he was cold and he was without his duster.

"W-What do y-you w-want?" said Spike in an irritated voice but it was less effective with the stutter in his speech.

"Spike, what happened to you?" asked Xander softly not wanting to push the brunette away.

"None of you're bloody business." replied Spike as he turned around to walk away. Fortunately, Xander was not going to give up so easy again.

Xander grabbed Spike's shoulders in a firm grip before he could get away. He saw a visible flinch from Spike and became even more worried.

"Answer me." said Xander. "You haven't shown up for months and you think you can just go away again."

Spike attempted to move out of the taller man's hold but found it difficult after months of no blood. The punishment was originally only a month but Spike messed up so many times that it was repeatedly extended. Spike didn't complain though. He knew it was for his own good.

"Xan-Xander. I have to go. I can't talk to you right now." said Spike trying to convince the human to let him go. Jake told him to be home by 11 and his time was almost up.

Xander was surprised by the use of his first name but wasn't giving up.

"Then when can you talk?" asked Xander. He didn't understand why Spike was acting like this.

"Please. Just let me go. Please." Spike pleaded to Xander. He knew that Xander wouldn't understand.

Xander was heartbroken by Spike's pleading tone. He knew something was definitely happening in Spike's unlife and he needed to help him.

"Spike. I can help you. Just tell me what's wrong." said Xander hoping Spike could throw him a bone.

"I don't need your fucking help." said Spike as he finally managed to free himself from Xander's tight grip. It was a few minutes past 11 now. He was so in for it. Spike then ran away as fast as he could from Xander.

Xander didn't bother to try and stop him. Now that he knew that Spike needed help, he woud try again. He will break down the flat's damn door if he had to, but that would have to wait until tomorrow.

With one last look at the retreating figure. Xander continued on his trek home with Spike's pleading voice in mind.

* * *

Spike picked up his pace to get back to his and Jake's flat. He knew he was late even if it was only a few minutes. _'Why can't I do anything right?'_ thought Spike for the 1000th time in months.

When he finally reached the door, he hesitated for a moment before he opened it.

"Jake?" he called out. "I know I'm late but I had a bit of an obstacle."

"Jake?" Spike called out once again as he made his way into the living room."Are you here?"

As he made his way through the door, he was slammed against the wall by rough hands he knew belonged to his boyfriend.

"YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE." shouted Jake as he pinned Spike to the wall.

"I'm so sorry." said Spike to his angry boyfriend. "I was just caught up. That's all."

"You've been fucking that Harris. Haven't you?" said Jake as he tightened his grip on Spike

"No I would never." said Spike. "I love you alone. I swear.

"Sorrys and promises won't cut it anymore." Jake replied to the starving vampire."It's time you learnt who you belong to."

As soon as he finished that sentence he grabbed Spike and threw him to the floor. Spike attempted to get up and run but grabbed Spike's leg before he could make his first step.

Jake then pinned him to the floor and straddled the vampire's hips.

"You owe me one. Remember?" said Jake as the memory of refusing Jake's advances months ago rushed to his mind. "This is long overdue."

"No. Please." pleaded Spike as he realized where this was going. He never thought that Jake would ever attempt this.

Spike's plead fell on deaf ears as Jake began to unbuckle Spike's belt. Spike instinctively went into game face and attempted to bite the human but before he could even move his head, the chip sent unbelievable pain to Spike's head and he went back to his human face.

Jake used Spike's temporary disorientation by pulling his pants and boxers all the way down to his ankles. 

It was when Jake started to unbuckle his own pants that Spike realized there was no getting out of this. He eventually made it out of his own clothes and proceed to rip of Spike's shirt.

"If you can't give me what I want, I'll just have to take it." said Jake said as he gave a violent thrust all the way up the vampire's entrance.

Spike blacked out for a second before he felt the intense pain of his boyfriend fucking him. The vampire cried out over and over in pain but Jake didn't stop.

"Take it you little slut." said Jake as he pounded Spike's vulnerable rear."Does Harris fuck you like this? I don't think so?"

Spike could feel blood starting to run down his thighs as his ass was violated roughly.

The vampire decided that he couldn't stop it so might as well ignore it. Spike moved to a place in his mind where he was happy and away from the pain. He was still as Jake continued his tirade.

Spike vaguely heard Jake saying he was about to cum but didn't think anything of it. He liked it here and didn't see any reason to go back.

Spike then felt something warm release inside him as Jake climaxed.

Jake pulled out and looked at the catatonic vampire." So fucking useless." He muttered to himself as he got up, redressed and left the room with Spike perfectly still on the floor. He went out the door deciding that he would stay at his friends for a few days. He knew that Spike wouldn't move in that time. He had finally broken him and smiled at the fact.

Meanwhile, Spike still laid on the floor, closed his eyes as he went into blissful unconsciousness. _'Finally'_ was his final thought before he fully passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Xander finally sees Spike after all this time. Poor Spike I'm so evil tho. ;)


	6. Fix You

_'I'm going to help you Spike. Whether you like it or not.'_ thought Xander as he walked to Spike's flat the next day

He didn't bother to tell the gang of his encounter with Spike last night as he wanted to help Spike on his own. He knew Spike's disappearance over the months was due to Jake. Xander never trusted him from the beginning.

As he reached the door of the flat, he knocked and the door was surprisingly unlocked. The light was dim but Xander immediately closed the door in fear that Spike might come out and be burnt by the sun.

It seemed to be empty but he called out for the vampire anyway. He decided to go through one of the doors on the side, which he found out led to the kitchen. Spike was not there to Xander's dismay.

He found another door and opened it but immediately wished he hadn't.

Spike was splayed out on the floor, naked and covered blood and another substance Xander didn't want to think about. The vampire was unconscious and Xander was actually thankful for that. Spike didn't need to feel the obvious pain his body was in.

Xander snapped out of his shock and rushed over to his still body. If one didn't know any better, they would think that Spike was a corpse due to his cold, pale skin, gaunt face and unmoving chest.

Xander immediately laid Spike on his lap and pulled out his phone to call Willow.

"Please pick up." Xander mumbled into the phone.

_'Hello?'_ asked Willow on the other line of the phone

"Wills. I found Spike." Xander told the witch with slight hysteria in his voice. "He's in really bad shape. Just come pick us up. I'll explain it later." Xander then gave her the address.

_'Sure.'_ said Willow with a tone that reflected both elation and sadness. _'I'll be there as fast as I can.'_

Xander hung up the looked down at Spike in his lap. It was obvious what had happened to him but Xander couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it.

True to her word, Willow pulled up in front of the flat in about 8 minutes. She rushed through the door but froze at the sight of Spike in Xander's lap.

"Oh my God." Willow exclaimed but quickly came out of her shock. "I saw is duster. I'll go get it." She then left the room but was back seconds later with Spike's duster in hand. She covered the vampire up with the jacket to give him some dignity and warmth

"Help me pick him up." Xander told the redhead as he held picks arms. Willow quickly grabbed his legs and they went out to the car parked in the front.

They gently laid Spike in the backseat before going to the front with Willow at the driver's seat and Xander, the passenger seat.

"I think we should go to Giles. He'll be able to help." the witch suggested. She knew something was up with Spike but would have never imagined it would be _this._

The trio set forth to Giles, hoping he could help their fallen friend.

* * *

As soon as they pulled up in front of Giles' apartment, they went to the backseat and covered Spike completely in the duster to avoid the sunlight. They grabbed the vampire and hurriedly went to the front door.

"Giles!" they both called out simultaneously while holding Spike up.

Giles opened the door about to ask what was wrong but could clearly see it as he saw the trio.

"Come in." he told them more to Spike than the others.

They rush in and lay Spike on the couch. Wrapped up in the duster, he looked even more vulnerable.

"I'll go get some blood." said Giles as he went to the kitchen for some of the packs he left in his fridge. He knew that Spike needed more than the average amount judging by his state.

He came back with about a dozen bags of blood in hand and laid them all on the floor.

Xander took one up and tore it open, ignoring the bit that dripped on Giles' floor.

"Spike? Drink. Come on." said Xander gently as he urged Spike to take a drink.

"I think we should try to wake him up first." said Willow as saw that Spike couldn't drink if he was still unconscious.

"You're right." said Xander who then tried to wake up Spike by gently shaking him.

"Spike. We know you must be in pain but we need you to wake up." said Xander as he hoped he could wake up the vampire.

Maybe ten seconds later or so, a groan was heard from Spike.

Spike opened his eyes and looked around. He soon wished he hadn't as the memory of last night hit him at full force. It hurt to think that he drove Jake to such extreme measures. Self hatred filled his core.

"Spike, we need you to drink some blood." said Xander urging the other vampire to feed. Spike needed it if he was to heal.

"No." said Spike refusing the red goodness. He still needed to punish himself if Jake couldn't.

"Why not." asked Xander genuinely curious. Didn't Spike want to get better.?

"I'm not allowed to." replied Spike.

"Why aren't you allowed to?" asked Xander. He knew it was Jake but he wanted Spike to tell him for himself.

"I'm being punished." replied Spike.

"For what?"

"I've been bad." Spike replied once again. "Jake said so."

_'I knew it'_ thought Xander while Giles and Willow watched in shock only Willow had tears in her eyes.

"Well, Jake isn't here right now so, you can drink." said Xander hoping it would be effective. "You need it, Spike."

Spike looked at Xander intensely before taking the bag and gulping all of it. Apparently that awakened his hunger as he drank all 12 bags in under 2 minutes.

Some small amount of color was already returning to Spike's face. and the bruises were fading, slowly, but still fading.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Xander asked Spike after he finished feeding.

Spike nodded his head and remained silent. Xander helped him off the couch and held him up to move to the bathroom.

When they made it to the bathroom, Xander sat Spike on the toilet seat and removed the duster.

Even though Spike got some blood back, he was still deathly skinny and still too pale.

"I think a bath would be better instead." Xander told the brunette.

Spike, again, nodded his head, not seeming to have really heard Xander.

Xander filled the tub with water making sure it was the right temperature.

Xander picked up Spike bridal style and was surprised that he didn't protest. He gently placed the vampire in the water.

The water started getting a red tinge almost immediately after he went in it.

"Willow. Can you come in here?" Xander exclaimed as he realized where Spike was bleeding from.

Willow came in the bathroom then asked "What do you need?"

"Spike's still hurt." Xander told her. "Can you heal him with your magic?"

"Yeah. Easy." replied Willow, internally kicking herself for not having realized that earlier.

Willow kneeled down beside the tub, touched Spike's chest and said some words in Latin which Xander assumed was the spell. A bright light came from Willow's hands and when it disappeared so did Spike's injuries.

"There. He should be all fixed up. Physically at least." Willow said muttering the last few words.

Willow got up and left when Xander took a washcloth to clean Spike up.

Xander proceeded to clean off the remaining blood and semen, disgusted at Jake whom he knew did this to Spike.

Spike remained quiet though it all, not even making a flinch, which worried Xander to no end.

When he was finished, he drained the tub and wrapped Spike in a towel as he helped him out.

He led him to one of the available bedrooms and Spike sat down on the bed.

It seemed that Giles had anticipated them going in the room as some extra clothes were laid out for Spike.

Xander helped Spike into the clothes before laying him in the bed with the blanket up to his chest. Exhaustion hit Spike as he fell asleep seconds after.

Xander gave Spike a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret. Spike will get better. I swear I'm so evil.


	7. Chasing Cars

Xander closed the door and turned around to see Giles and Willow watching.

"I think we need to talk." said Xander, knowing that the situation at hand couldn't go undiscussed.

"Yes, that would be best." said Giles agreeing with Xander.

They then went to the living room and sat down in silence for a few moments. Mostly to comprehend what had happened to Spike.

"I think we should tell Angel." said Willow breaking the silence. "He is closest thing to family Spike has."

"Yeah, we should." said Xander on autopilot, distracted by his sadness for Spike and his anger for Jake.

"We should probably tell the others. I think they deserve to know." suggested Giles. "Also, we can gather everyone here before we tell them anything." He was met with two yeahs.

"I'm going to kill him." stated Xander in an ice cold voice that neither Willow or Giles had ever heard come from him. "I'm going to rip him part for what he did to Spike."

There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he was referring to Jake.

"I don't think your alone on that one Xander." said Willow wanting nothing but to show Jake what a really angry witch could do. She knew that the rest of the Scoobies would definitely want a piece of Jake for themselves. He seriously messed with the wrong family.

"Do you think he'll ever move on from this." asked Xander with the question directed at Giles. He already knew the answer but he couldn't face the truth.

"I don't think I can answer that question. Not yet, at least." Giles told him truthfully. He only hoped that he was wrong in this.

Xander held his head down, got up then said, "I'm going to tell Deadboy to get here. You guys can tell the others."

He then left the room, leaving Xander and Willow to their own thoughts.

* * *

Angel was on top of Wesley as they made out passionately in his bed in only their underwear. They had confessed their feelings two months ago and they couldn't be happier. Angel still had not told the others in Sunnydale about their relationship, always saying he would tell them later.

The phone started ringing interrupting their kissing that inevitably would have led to something else.

Angel, with a groan of annoyance, reluctantly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Angel asked into the phone, obviously irritated at the interruption.

 _"Deadboy, I need you to came back to Sunnydale. It's about Spike."_ As soon as Xander said those words, worry for his childe filled his guts.

"What's wrong?" the vampire asked Xander through the phone. He hoped Spike wasn't hurt or worst.

 _"I can't explain right now. Just get here as fast as you can and meet us at the Magic Box."_ Angel heard the urgency in the human's voice and decided to follow what he was saying.

 _"And bring Cordy."_ said Xander as an afterthought.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." said Angel before hanging up.

Immediately after he got off the bed and began to get dressed.

"What's the matter." asked Wesley seeing the anxiety in his lover. "Who was that?"

"It was Xander." said Angel, answering Wesley's question. "Something's wrong with Spike. I have to go to Sunnydale."

"I'm coming with you." said Wesley as he got up and started to redress soon after.

"Wes, you really don't have to." said Angel. He didn't want Wesley to feel like he was obligated to follow him.

"Don't be silly. I want to." said Wesley in the midst of putting on his shirt.

"I love you." said Angel with a kiss to Wesley's lips.

"I love you too." replied Wesley into the kiss.

The temptation to stay and finish what they started was strong but they knew Spike was more important. With that they left for Sunnydale with Cordy tagging along.

* * *

Xander walked back into the living room to see Willow putting down the phone and Giles pacing the floor.

"I just told the rest of the Scoobies to meet at the Magic Box." Willow told Xander as she wondered how this would turn out.

"I just told Deadboy to come with Cordy." replied Xander.

"Well, I guess that's everyone only thing left to do is wait." said Giles.

"We should probably head there now." suggested Willow."They might get here early."

Giles nodded his head and thenÂ to grab his coat.

"You guys go I think I'll stay here." Xander told Giles and Willow.

"You're not coming?" asked Willow as Giles came back and headed for the door.

"Someone has to stay back and watch Spike. Might as well be me." replied Xander. He didn't want a confused Spike waking up and doing something he shouldn't have.

"Okay, bye Xander." said Willow along with Giles as they went out and closed the door.

* * *

Angel, Wesley and Cordelia arrived at the Magic Box a few hours after the call. They had told Cordy that Xander requested for her to come as it was important. She only knew it had something to do with Spike.

As they went in they saw the entire Scooby Gang with the exception of Xander. Angel wondered why he wasn't there considering he called him after all.

The trio took a seat along with rest of the gang waiting to hear the new.

"Everyone's here. This must be really serious." said Tara.

"Yeah I hope Spike's alright." said Buffy with concern and worry. She hadn't seen him in months and hoped that Spike didn't get himself dusted.

Giles and Willow stood up and went in front of the group.

"I know you're wondering why we called you all here." Giles spoke up voicing everyone's thoughts. "You should already know that it has something to do with Spike

"Some of you may know know this, some may not but Spike recently had a boyfriend called Jake." said Willow saying the word boyfriend with disgust. "If he's even to be called that."

The A.I team were definitely surprised by this revelation. They had no idea that Spike was seeing someone.

"Little after we found out about their relationship." Willow continued "Spike disappeared for a few months."

 _'How did I not know about this?'_ Angel questioned in his head. Spike was his childe. Someone could have at least told him this.

"This morning, Xander called me, saying he found Spike in his flat." Willow went on as her voice began to slightly crack as she went to the worst part.

"When I got there, Spike was unconscious, naked and covered in blood with something else." said Willow unable to bring herself to say the word that would make it all the more real.

The tension in the room began to rise as they caught on to what Willow was suggesting.

"We brought him to Giles and he's still there sleeping with Xander watching him." Tears began to fill Willow's eyes with every word she spoke.

"He was r-raped and I just know that Jake did it." Willow was full on sobbing now. The others were not far behind.

"He was so broken. When we were giving him blood he said he wasn't allowed to drink because Jake said so. He hadn't fed for months." Willow's words intertwined with her sobs.

Tara got up and embraced her girlfriend with her own tears running down her face.

Suddenly Angel shot out of his chair in full game face heading for the door but Buffy got up and blocked his way.

"Get out of my way." said Angel in a deathly serious voice. Damn his soul, that human no, that _thing_ needed to die. He _dared_ to touch his childe.

"Angel, I know you want to kill him, believe me, you're not the only one." said Buffy trying to reason with Angel with her face blotchy from crying. "But Spike comes first. After we help him, we can all get a piece of him."

Angel seemed to reluctantly agree with the Slayer as he slid back into his human face.

"I need to see him." said Angel not even ashamed of the tears running down his face. His childe needed him right now.

Wesley got up and hugged his boyfriend in an attempt at comfort. The others were so overwhelmed with emotion they didn't notice this interaction between the vampire and the ex-Watcher.

"I think it would be fine if you all saw him but one by one. No need to overcrowd him." said Giles not wanting Spike to become overwhelmed.

After that, they all left the Magic Box to go to Giles apartment with only one vampire on their minds.


	8. Don't Speak

Xander had been watching Spike sleep for the past few hours after Willow and Giles had left. _'He looks so peaceful'_ thought Xander.

Suddenly, Spike began to frown and softly groan. He soon started to shift around in the bed but the most heartbreaking thing was when he started talking.

'No. Stop it. Please Jake.' the vampire softly said in what was obviously a nightmare.

Xander started to brush Spike's hair and whisper "It's just a dream, Spike. Just a dream. You're safe." in hopes of calming him down.

Fortunately, Spike stopped shifting at these words and his face went peaceful again.

_'No one will ever hurt you like this again.'_ thought Xander as he saw how traumatized Spike must be.

Xander, then heard the sound of the front door opening and that meant Giles and Willow were back.

Xander rushed out to see them but is met with the entire gang, including Angel, Wesley and Cordy.

Angel walked up to Xander and said "I need to see Spike." Xander could see that he was about to cry so pointed at the room Spike was in.

* * *

Angel walked in the room and was met with the sight of Spike sleeping peacefully. He moves to the chair on the side of the bed and watches Spike for a few moments before he starts speaking.

"I'm so sorry that this happened." Angel quietly sobbed out not wanting to wake his childe. "I should have been here for you."

"You were right. I was never a good sire." Angel started to gently brush Spike's curly hair. "This time will be different. You can depend on me. I promise."

Unbeknownst to Angel, Spike was beginning to wake up and heard the last few sentences that Angel said.

Spike decided to make his awareness known to the older vampire and slowly opened his eyes.

"Spike, it's good to see you awake?" Angel honestly didn't know what to say but he tried. "Do you want some blood?"

Spike nodded his head and Angel rushed out of the room to get some blood and tell the others that Spike was awake.

"Guys, Spike's awake. I'm gonna get him some blood." Angel spoke as he went into the kitchen for something to give the other vampire.

He comes back a few minutes later, a mug of heated blood in hand and goes back into Spike's room.

About five minutes later, he comes back out and says, "Spike said he's alright with seeing you guys but not all at once.

"I'll go." Buffy spoke up and walked through the door hoping to speak with the vampire who she had missed for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats about it for the original story I had. I'll update when I can. Let's hope writer's block doesn't show up


End file.
